gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Au-pair
"The Au-pair" is the twenty-seventh episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the second episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 14, 2008. Synopsis Evert has a foxy new live-in housekeeper, Rumanian Svetlana, who has a day job as boutique clerk. Tom makes Anouck sign up daughter Merel for the popular local hockey club. After Anouck tells the girls that Dr. Rossi came on to her, they all try a female therapist instead, except Cheryl, who almost seduces him, in vain. Martin gets a clear bill of health and resumes his marital duties. Cheryl pushes him to a crazy restyling by Yari, who suggests 'dog whisperer' Roelien for unruly Sinatra. Roderick breaks into tears hearing Svetlana gave his mother's cloths to Claire, whom dad scorned. Evert finds his boy found more then comfort in her arms. Recurring stars *Lies Visschendijk as Roelien Grootheeze *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Alex Klaassen as Jari *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders Guest stars *Kinga Sidor as Svetlana *Joan Nederlof as Nienke *Jolanda van den Berg as Angela *Rixt Leddy as Doctor *Ria Marks as the Shrink *Sjoera Retel as Saleswoman Plot Vlinder reveals to her mother she wants to play hockey at the Gooische hockeyclub. Anouk is quite reluctant to it, but Tom insists to give Vlinder her way. He says Anouk wants Vlinder to like and do the things her mother likes, and that their daughter has a will of her own. Anouk is insulted when Tom says he wants to prevent Vlinder from becoming an excentric, artistic child. Anouk finally agrees, but finds out that the Gooische hockeyclub has no place for new members. She knows a guy who works there, so she bribes him with sex, to let Vlinder be allowed at the club. While shopping, Anouk comes clean to her girlfriends about the sex she had with Rossi. Claire convinces Anouk to go to another therapist, where Claire herself goes to. However, their new therapist isn't that much of a success. Anouk and Vlinder go shopping for some hockey attributes, but she later finds out she bought the wrong clothes; and she can't get her money back. She ends up in a conflict with the cashier, and as an act of vengeance, Anouk pees on the pavement of the store. Vlinder's hockey coach, Nienke, is a loud, grumpy woman, and she and Anouk can't get along very well. Claire's loneliness grows. She contacts Merel, who has other plans. After Anouk and Rossi's sex, Claire considers it to be a scandal, so she finds another therapist; a woman. However, this therapist is lonely herself as well, and she breaks down in front of Claire. While receiving Anouk, she breaks down a second time. At lunch with Anouk and Cheryl, Claire is negatively surprised when Ernst has paid their bill. Martin is taken away from the hospital by Cheryl, after his "stroke". The doctor claims Martin has nothing to worry about, but Martin continues acting like he has a serious disease, by breathing in a plastic bag. His exaggerated behaviour is starting to tick Cheryl off. Martin is never in the mood anymore, so their sexual problems grow as well. He visits dr. Rossi, where he reveals his doubts about his life being useful, and how much he misses his mother; and how he has even lost his drive of singing. One morning, Cheryl finds their living room to be a ravage, caused by their dog Sinatra. She rages out at the dog, where Martin isn't fond off. Cheryl asks Yari to give Martin a make-over, but Martin is not very pleased and continues his sluggish attitude during Yari's efforts to make him feel better. At Yari's advice, they call Roelien, the "dog whisperer", who manages to teach Martin and Cheryl a series of methods to re-educate Sinatra. At lunch with Anouk and Claire, Cheryl accidentally calls Martin, and starts mocking Martin during sex. Martin hears this through his phone, and he's highly insulted. This leads him to cancel his concert tour "Symphonica in Negro". Cheryl feels guilty, and she tries to make it up with Martin, but he doesn't listen. Dr. Rossi dislikes wearing the watch he got from Cheryl, so he only wears it in her presence. At Anouk's exposition, he gives her flowers, having silent hope to attract Anouk's attention after last session's happening. Evert shows up at Anouk's exposition with a woman, a 25-year old Rumanian househelp, named Svetlana. The women are rather disgusted by this, especially Claire, for she immediately suspects them from having an affair. While cleaning the house, Svetlana takes out Willemijn's clothes and gives them to Claire. Roderick finds out about this and break down in tears. He reveals he has a hard time adjusting to his mother's death, and Svetlana consoles him. However, they end up kissing. When Evert comes home from work, he walks in on them and is shocked. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}